


The Avengers meeting both Tony and Loki came

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Invisibility, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some meetings Tony doesn't bother attending. And then there is that meeting Tony accidentally attends in a manner nobody quite intends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers meeting both Tony and Loki came

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://frostironprompt.livejournal.com/518.html?thread=26118#t26118) prompt; I wrote this ages ago but just when I was about to post it somebody else filled the prompt so I panicked and hid this under a rock for a while; I didn't even read the other story. Just now I decided that that's enough of that, multiple fills are okay, right?  
> (I just went and read the other story, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578132) by the way and quite brilliant; I'm right now highly amused at all the unintentional parallels. I love that we had such similar ideas about certain characters. ;)  
> Also, I'm almost sorry for all the puns on "coming".

"Oh fuck," Tony says, or tries to say, when the door to the meeting room opens. Loki's hand on his mouth immediately shuts him up, which is a good thing because Fury and Steve don't notice his muffled exclamation, they're too involved in their conversation, but they certainly would have noticed if Tony had spoken loudly and clearly in what to them looks like a completely empty meeting room.

Loki stares up at him, eyes very intense, and puts a finger to his lips. Tony nods; he knows the limits to the spell Loki is using. It keeps them invisible but it certainly does not silence whatever noises they make to other people's ears.

There were many of those noises just a moment ago. Going by the way Loki's heels dig into Tony's back and ass he'd quite like to go back to that, but there is no way that's going to happen because Steve and Fury step into the room and take a seat at the table, just half a meter from where Tony and Loki are… rather intimately entwined.

It gets worse. A moment after the two have sat down Bruce, Natasha and Clint enter the room, followed by Coulson and Thor. They all sit down, arranging themselves nicely and unknowingly around where Tony is kneeling above Loki's naked body, cock buried deep in his ass. It's all rather odd, to be in such a position with Loki while his teammates sit around him, shuffling papers and talking about coffee and the play-offs. Tony has never been so grateful for the big, round table that ensures that unless they're extraordinarily unlucky, nobody is going to accidentally touch them.

Unexpectedly Loki tightens his muscles around Tony, making him twitch. Loki is outright glaring at him now, clearly very unimpressed at the fact that Tony completely froze up.

Excuse him for finding the situation a little odd. Tony is by no means shy and certainly has both voyeuristic and exhibitionist tendencies, but this is probably going a bit far. It has never happened before; all the other times they fucked in a semi-public area nobody barged in on them. Well, except that one time they fucked in the living room of the tower at three in the morning and Clint shuffled through the room on the way to the roof.

"Well, I guess Tony's not coming," Bruce eventually says, pushing his glasses up. Tony's ass is about a meter away from his face and Tony can barely keep the hysterical giggle in check; there might be a lot more coming happening at this meeting than Bruce has any way of knowing.

"Big surprise," Natasha replies. "I bet JARVIS doesn't even bother reminding him about meetings anymore." That would be correct. The important ones, yes, but not the boring ones about property damage and public relations and expenses. Right now Tony isn't sure whether that should be subject to change so mishaps like this don't happen in the future because on the one hand he'd like to be prepared but on the other... this is hot.

"The day he'll attend one of these meetings is the day I'll wear a purple leotard to the office," Fury comments dryly.

"I think we all agree that if he ever attends we'll all wear purple leotards," Coulson agrees.

All the possibilities and no way to exploit them. Now his life is just mocking him.

Tony twitches when Loki pinches him. "Continue," Loki mouths very clearly.

Well, okay, Tony would be a lying liar who lies if he said that he doesn't find this a little bit sexy. Or, well, a lot. The only thing he has a problem with is the part where he has to keep very, very quiet. He's not sure he'll be good at that, he never had to.

"Well, let's start with your last mission then," Fury says as Tony slowly pulls out and then, just as slowly, pushes back in. Loki's face turns considerably less displeased, though he still doesn't look entirely happy.

While the others discuss the building that collapsed after Thor slammed through it (thrown by the very person Tony is in very intimate contact with at the moment, actually) Tony picks up a very slow rhythm, pulling back and sliding back in, very carefully listening for any noise their bodies might make. Unsurprisingly, he's starting to find this very hot; much hotter than just fucking Loki on the conference table had been. As the others start to talk about Loki and his most recent confirmed and unconfirmed illegal activities, said criminal starts to roll his hips up into Tony's thrusts, teeth digging into his lower lip and brows furrowed. Shit, if they didn't have to be so careful Tony would fist his hand in Loki's hair and pull his head back, bite at his neck and really fuck him hard. Loki is tight and hot around him but even hotter is the fact that he's splayed out on the table between Tony's team mates, who have absolutely no idea what's going on in their midst. If Loki's spell fails they're going to be in so much trouble. They're lucky the ventilation system works so extraordinarily or otherwise somebody would've noticed the smell of sweat by this point.

Steve says something, Tony isn't paying much attention to the words, suddenly flooded by the image of Steve's face if he found out, his scandalized expression but maybe he'd be secretly aroused. Tony is convinced there has to be a dark side to Steve, he just hasn't found it yet.

God, Natasha would certainly like it; she's the only one who knows about Tony and Loki's affair and Tony knows for a fact that she finds the idea attractive. She told him, she in fact said "you'll have to let me watch sometime." Tony had winked and made no promises. He bets she'd _love_ this.

At the thought Tony instinctively thrusts in a little harder; not loud enough to make the distinct slapping noise of naked skin on naked skin but that doesn't matter because Loki gasps audibly.

Bruce frowns. "What was that?"

They both freeze.

"What was that?" Clint asks. Natasha is frowning as well, head tilted as she listens.

Tony doesn't even dare breathe; Loki doesn't either.

"Nothing, I guess," Bruce says.

The meeting continues.

God. Tony lets his head drop on Loki's shoulder. This is absolutely nerve-wracking, but also absolutely hot. He's fucking Loki literally right under his team mates' noses, and Loki's getting off on the idea so much so that he almost got them caught because he couldn't keep silent.

Picking up his previous, tortuously slow rhythm again, Tony starts to mouth along Loki's neck, noting how Loki tries to regulate his breathing but doesn't quite manage. Every time Tony pushes in his breath hitches a little; he's clearly absolutely loving this. Oh, Tony would love to start the dirty talk, call Loki naughty names, be called those names in return. Just look at him, getting fucked by one of his enemies on a table between even more of those. One of which is his brother, holy fuck.

Tony has to close his eyes and bite his lower lip so he himself won't end up panting; Loki's heels are digging bruises into his back, fingernails sharp on Tony's shoulders. He's definitely coming out of here with a couple of new marks on his skin.

A movement in the corner of his eyes catches Tony's attention; he turns his head just as Natasha waves the folder at Coulson before she makes motions to slide it across the table. Fuck.

In a split decision Tony wraps both arms around Loki and pulls him up just in time for the folder to slide by under where Loki's shoulders would have been. It slows down and gets a slight spin due to the perspiration on the table (and Tony hopes very, very much that nobody can see that) but safely arrives at its destination.

Loki clearly is not entirely happy with the proceedings; he scowls and resolutely climbs Tony's lap, takes hold of his cock and sinks down on it again. Tony has to hold his breath so he won't make any noise at that; Loki just feels too good and the situation is just too hot. Now Loki is slowly riding him right in front of his teammates, who unknowingly continue with their meeting, currently discussing… whatever, Tony has better things to do than listen.

Try not to make any noise as Loki starts to clench down every time Tony slides in, for example. Fuck, he's so close, every instinct in him is screaming for him to take hold of Loki's lips and fuck them both to a glorious orgasm but he can't do that. It's so good but it's also so, so frustrating.

And Loki is breathing heavily above him. Tony puts a hand on his mouth to remind him to keep quiet; it earns him a glare and then Loki _stops moving_ , just stays seated in Tony's lap, tongue between his teeth and eyes closed. He's trying to calm down, Tony realizes, and that just won't do, not when Tony is this close to coming.

He reaches out and wraps his fingers around Loki's cock. Loki twitches and opens his eyes wide, staring at Tony and shaking his head, but Tony just tightens his grip and starts to slowly jack him. Eyes going half-lidded Loki starts to tremble; his fingernails must be drawing blood by this point but Tony could care less.

Loki doesn't manage to suppress a gasp when Tony's thumb flicks across his cock; it's a small noise but still. They both go still again though Tony doesn't take his hand off Loki's cock.

"Did you hear that?" Steve asks, looking around with a frown.

"Hear what?" Coulson asks.

"I didn't hear anything," Natasha comments blandly.

"Uh, okay, must've been my imagination then. So, about that school trip…"

Tony waits a couple more seconds for them to fully get back into their conversation before he leans in, covers Loki's mouth with his as he starts to jack him again. Loki's cock is hard as a rock and when Tony's other hand slides between his legs to cup his balls he finds that Loki is almost read to come. He's definitely getting off on this.

Well, Tony is too, so.

Loki comes almost completely silently; Tony took the precaution of covering his mouth with his hand when Loki's eyes started to roll up. Natasha chooses that very moment to drop her pen and everyone gentlemanly dives beneath the table to pick it up for her. It's a good thing to because Tony doesn't quite manage to suppress a groan; it gets strangled in his throat when Loki's body tightens around him and he almost comes as well.

Only almost, though. Bonelessly Loki sags into Tony's arms, body warm and trembling, hot come sticky against their skin where they're pressed together. Tony wraps his arms around him, taking the opportunity to grope him a little, and gives him a moment to float in the afterglow. Pretty soon, though, his patience runs out and he pats Loki's ass.

With an annoyed expression Loki clenches tightly around him, making Tony twitch again. He swears he has never fucked anyone who can squeeze as tightly as Loki; it's so good it almost hurts. And then Loki starts to move again, not sliding up and down again but rolling his hips in slow, torturous circles. Fury is saying something about idiotic politicians who're just fucking around, he actually prefers Stark's methods to that and Tony almost starts to laugh; he has to hold his breath out of pure self-preservation.

It doesn't take long, especially not when Loki starts to pinch his nipples and bite along his neck; a particularly hard bite combined with another clench of muscles is all it takes for Tony to come almost silently, emptying himself deep within Loki.

The meeting, ironically, is starting to break up around them; everybody is packing their knickknacks and getting up. Tony only pays half attention, he's too busy floating high on the echoes of orgasm.

"Shame Stark didn't come, he would have loved this," Clint jokes, almost the last one to leave.

"Oh, get out of here," Natasha replies with an eyeroll, pushing him out. In the doorway she pauses, looking back into the room. "You're welcome," she says before striding out and closing the door.

"Fuck," Tony breathes. He sinks on his back, arms still wrapped around Loki, and lets his head drop down on the table.

Loki's lips stretch into a grin. "Well, that was unexpectedly adventurous."

And to think that Tony had considered himself adventurous fucking Loki on the meeting table before everybody had come in.

"So, Miss Romanov knows?" Loki inquires, fingertips drawing unknown signs on Tony's skin.

"Yeah." Tony yawns and squeezes Loki's ass, because he can.

Loki rolls his hips suggestively. "We should reward her for good behavior."

Oh, god. Tony has no idea what exactly Loki has in mind but by this point it's safe to say that he's up for pretty much anything. "Yeah."


End file.
